


Dirty Watson

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Eastwood could learn a thing or two from Doctor Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #20 (Rabbit Season) on Watson's Woes. I chose Challenge #3--Watson had got a gun.
> 
> Rabbit Season: Either choose an old challenge from Watson's Woes and write an 'entry' for that challenge, or get inspiration from the plot bunny thread. (Note: you don't have to actually pick up a whole plot bunny, but simply be inspired by something in that thread.)

As Holmes struggled to remain conscious from the vicious blow to his skull, he dimly observed that Watson had gotten a gun. Ah yes, he had told Watson to bring his revolver due to the violent nature of their suspect. He almost felt sorry for the bludger. The doctor was as gentle as a lamb, unless someone was stupid enough to hurt those he dearly cared for. Then he was as fierce as a lion.

"I know what you are pondering right now. 'Did he spend all six rounds, or merely five?' To be honest, after you struck me and then hurt my _friend_ , anger clouded my mind; I have lost track myself. But being that this is a .455 Webley, and that as an army doctor I know _exactly_ where to aim to inflict the most damage, you must ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel Fortune smiling upon me today?' Well do you, _sir_?"

The criminal wisely did not test his luck.


End file.
